Dawn Breaks
Dawn Breaks (闇の去り行く暁 Yami no sariyuku akatsuki, Darkness Vanquished by Dawn in the Japanese version) is the 28th and Endgame of the Birthright version of Fire Emblem Fates. The Player will not be able to save in this chapter, nor retreat. This chapter takes place in Castle: Throne Room. Story Immediately after the end of Chapter 27, Garon reveals his dragon form. After destroying the Blazing Yato, Corrin takes a hit from Garon to protect Takumi and Ryoma. As they lie wounded, they have a hallucination of them back in the Northern Fortress as they are awoken by Lilith, Flora, Xander, and Elise. Xander asks them if they remember what they were doing. Corrin, whose mind was temporarily reverted to the start of the story, suddenly remembers that they were fighting King Garon. Thinking that they are dead, Xander asks if they want to stay dead or return back and fight. Hearing the voices of the Hoshidan army telling them to keep fighting spurs Corrin back to life. However, they bid a final farewell to the specters of Flora, Lilith, Xander, and Elise. Returning to the world, the Yato is reforged and Corrin prepares to fight King Garon one last time. Azura tells Corrin that she will sing Lost in Thoughts All Alone to weaken him. Knowing that it may kill her, Corrin tells her not to over do it. After a harsh battle, King Garon is taken down. As King Garon lays dying, he laments that he was long dead, though Corrin does not understand the meaning behind his words. Azura congratulates them, but she is out of breath. Corrin realizes that she has overused her powers. As they plead to her to stay alive, Azura slowly dissolves into water. Looking at Corrin, she asks to see them smile before she dies. Finally Azura expires, leaving no trace of her body. Grief stricken by the sheer number of lives lost during the war, Corrin vows to carry on the promises they gave to them and restore peace to the world. Back in Hoshido, Ryoma has taken the throne of Hoshido as its new king. At his coronation, Ryoma announces that they have made peace with Nohr, leaving Corrin and the Hoshido siblings misty-eyed. Camilla and Leo also were in attendance. Still heartbroken by the deaths of Xander and Elise, they express concern for Corrin who is still bearing the scar as well. Additionally, the Hoshido siblings are dealing with Azura's passing as well. Leo announces that he has taken the role of King of Nohr as Camilla does not want to run the kingdom herself. With the first sign of peace, the Hoshido siblings and Corrin head to the festival in town. Taking a break from the festival, Corrin wanders to the lake where they first met Azura. Suddenly, Corrin can hear her song and sees a hallucination of her. Azura asks what Corrin sees in the lake. As they look, they simply thank Azura for being a selfless person, but her visage disappears. Azura hopes that they will meet again one day, a sentiment that Corrin shares. A few days later, the Hoshido siblings meet up back in the capital as Ryoma prays to Mikoto, saying that together, the Hoshido royal family will continue to bring peace to the world. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy This chapter takes place immediately after the end of Chapter 27, giving the player no chance to save. As the Endgame chapter, any level ups, stat growth, class reclassing, and lost units will not carry over after saving. Nevertheless, one should not be reckless in this chapter and prepare sufficiently, whether it is moving weapons around or replacing units if necessary, as failing will result in returning back to Chapter 27 again. Bring two or three full sets of temporary stat-boosting Tonics for this chapter. Apply them to whichever units you intend to use to fight Garon, and possibly whichever unit you intend to use to take out the General in front of him. King Garon is a formidable boss and has an attack range of 1-2 and will move and attack, though he will wait until he has activated the four Dragon Vein points near him before doing so. After the first allied unit enters his range, or after turn five (whichever comes first), he will begin to activate his Dragon Veins, typically starting with the bottom left one and moving counterclockwise. Each point causes one fourth of the entire map to become blighted. Allied and enemy units standing on those areas will lose 10 HP each turn and King Garon will sap those hit points. This effect deals damage at the end of player phase, so you will have one turn to escape the miasma before suffering its effects. After the fourth vein is activated, only the very center of the map,as well as the reinforcement-spawning Sigils at the corners, will be safe. There are two general approaches to beating this chapter, each might be more viable than the other depending on your setup. You may either attempt to obliterate Garon on turn 1 or you may play more defensively. If you're going for the turn 1 kill, you can either use mounted units to rush him down, or an Entrap stave to pull him close. If you're taking the direct approach, you will need a unit with either Calamity Gate or a Hammer to take down the general blocking the way to the boss,and you will need to have mounted units ready for pairing up, as well. Garon is phenomenally weak to the Hexing Rod, provided you land a successful hit with it, so that can be an option as well (and it might, in fact, be necessary if you are playing on Lunatic). You will want to gauge his power properly before attacking, but know that he takes half damage from everyone except for Corrin, who deals 3/4 of his strength so long as they have the Blazing Yato equipped. Do not forget about Garon's Draconic Hex, as it has a habit of throwing off calculations if ignored. If you are playing defensively, you might want to pair-up and bunch all of your units together in the choke point near the middle of the map. Some of the enemies will aggressively move towards you. Others will only move if you enter into their attack range. You will only have five turns of relative safety before Garon starts blighting the map. Trivia *The name of this chapter, like many in ''Fates'', is a reference to Lost in Thoughts All Alone. Both "闇の去り行く暁" and "Dawn Breaks" are taken from the end of the Birthright version of the song, specifically from the line "Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone" in the English Birthright version of the song. *This is the only endgame chapter in Fates to feature non-infinite reinforcements, albeit only on Normal and Hard modes. In addition, this is the only Fates endgame chapter to not have any Vallite enemies. Category:Fates Chapters